


just this

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seriously this is like cotton candy, rainy mornings, totally insubstantial melts in your mouth sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Rainy morning cuddles and fluff. That's all.





	just this

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 20 minutes, super sorry for mistakes. This is just a teeny tiny fluffy moment for no reason other than it's been raining, and I wanted to.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not meant to be a representation of the real men, based solely off the HBO series

The room is still dark when Luz wakes up. From the crack between the blinds and the window he can see the gray-green sky, and the spots on the glass that let him know it’s been raining. A moment later there’s a deep roll of thunder that on any other morning would make his body relax back down in bed and lean into Joe’s warm embrace. Only, Joe isn’t sleeping beside him, or sitting up reading, or doing any of the other things he normally does on Saturday mornings as he waits for Luz to wake up.

He only has time to be annoyed at the lack of body heat beside him for a moment when he sees Joe shoulder open their bedroom door. Wearing nothing but low hung pajama pants and a small grin, armed with two mugs of coffee, Luz’s slight annoyance is quickly wiped away.

He makes grabby hands outward, whether toward Joe or his coffee he hasn’t decided yet. Joe decides for him, handing him his coffee before getting back into bed, and pulling the covers over his lap.

Luz takes a drink, silently noting that Joe always makes his coffee just right, even better than he’s able to sometimes. Setting his drink on the nightstand he wraps his arms around Joe’s middle, draping his leg across both of Joe’s and latching on.

“Jesus, you’re like an octopus,” Joe complains with no heat behind the words as he tries to maneuver out of Luz’s grasp well enough that he can set his own drink down.

“Mm, I prefer Koala,” Luz counters, nestling his nose into the crook of Joe’s neck.

“That’s right, you’re a fucking koala bear,” Joe says, wrapping his arms more securely around Luz.

Instead of countering with the fact that Joe is much clingier than Luz could ever be, instead of revealing that Joe has a habit of reaching out to Luz in his sleep, gripping him tight like he might get pulled away from him, instead of reminding him of all the times that he has pulled Luz into his arms or wrapped himself around Luz like a blanket, Luz just smiles against his skin and accepts the comparison.

He relishes in this warm, quiet moment, listening to the even sounds of Joe’s breathing along with the pit-pattering of the rain. If he could stay like this for hours, warm and sleepy and loved, he’d be a happy man.

“Tell me we can just do this all day,” Luz pleads, as Joe begins drawing blind patterns on his back with soft fingers.

“We can do this all day,” Joe lies, kissing the top of his head.

Luz grins and settles himself down more, letting the soft sounds and soothing touches and warm skin against his cheek lull him back to sleep.

In an hour he’ll want to get up. He’ll want to eat and shower and move around. He’ll want to do all the things he’d planned to get done today. But that’ll come later.

For now, this is all he needs.


End file.
